


Nothing Ever Lasts Forever

by wingednewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, I love writing angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, So much angst, Violence, maze runner spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingednewt/pseuds/wingednewt
Summary: Thomas has a chance to go back and fix something he should've done a long, long time ago.(I'm not good at summaries, but I promise it'll be good.)
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 12





	Nothing Ever Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!! I'm back from my pretty much year-long slumber, hittin' ya with some Maze Runner fanfiction. I haven't watched the Death Cure in a few years so I'm sorry if anything's inaccurate!! I'm trying my best. Enjoy!

A knife. Where did he even get a knife? In the almost pitch-black courtyard, all you could see was the glint of a blade and the other boy’s veiny face that shone with blood. 

His mind was racing. Thoughts came and went as he used all his strength not to get stabbed in the chest. 

The boy on top of him wasn’t loosening his grip anytime soon. In fact, Thomas was surprised he’d managed to hold on for so long without collapsing. The other boy’s body was never made to fight. He was lanky and out of shape. 

The other boy let out a few gasp-like breaths before going back to trying to kill Thomas. His shining, pitch-black eyes were filled with fury. Thomas rolled them over so that he was on top, shocked at the other boy’s unnatural strength.

The other boy pushed the knife into Thomas’s chest, not fully stabbing him but certainly leaving a wound. Thomas clenched his teeth and tried not to scream. Thick, black blood began to drip from the other’s mouth simply from the amount of force he was putting on Thomas. 

And that’s when it happened. 

The other boy maneuvered the knife so that it flipped to face him. If you had been watching, you’d probably have thought that Thomas was just stabbed in the chest. They sat there for a few seconds before reality hit and Thomas began to chant no, please, you’ll be okay, it’s alright.

Dark sprouted at the wound, curling its deadly tendrils on his shirt like a poisonous flower. Newt rolled off of Thomas, leaving only a large bloodstain as a memoir. He was lighter than a feather and as Thomas gripped his shoulders, tears rolling off his face and words flying from his mouth, he came to a grim realization that it was the end.

Newt's dark eyes fluttered closed. Thomas could feel his brain shutting down as he watched the boy in front of him die. Die? That couldn't be possible. But yet it was. It was oh-so-possible, and it was happening right now. He couldn't tell which way was up, everything was spinning, and then it all went black.


End file.
